


Deepest desires of Felicity Smoak

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Felicity is seduced by Lucifer to confess her deepest desires.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Deepest desires of Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> I recently started to binge Lucifer on Netflix and I love it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Lucifer.

Sara was clearing a tankard before she was facing a middle-aged man wearing a suit, who sat across her in Verdant. "I'd like the strongest beverage you have, please."

"Here you go." Sara said as she handed the man his drink as he spoke with a British accent.

"Well, you are surely enjoying yourself, Miss retired assassin, are you?" The man teased and Sara tensed for a moment before getting ahold of herself.

"Very funny. But—"

"No, no, don't deny it. I know your desire. You want to stop killing, I can see it in your eyes but—" Lucifer stopped, when Felicity sat next to Sara.

"Hey, could you give me a small mojito, please?" Felicity asked.

"Sure." Sara said, more than happy to avoid this… strange guy, who she couldn't help but wonder what was odd about him that he immediately saw through her.

"Oh, the IT blonde. Well, well, well, saucy…" Lucifer smirked lustfully as Felicity blushed.

"Can… I help you?" Felicity asked.

"Surely you could, Miss Smoak." Lucifer then started to use his usual Devil's charm. "Tell me, what is your deepest desire?"

Felicity stared but soon enough felt some charm emanating from the man that she couldn't explain, unable to stop herself.

"I… want to be with hero. I have a crush on him." Felicity then turned to Sara. "I really hate it how he gives Sara more attention than me. I'm the one that helps him with computers, Sara just punches and stabs and skewers and all she wants him for is just sex and none of them give a damn about my or Laurel's feelings." She then stopped as soon as she realized what she let out, while Sara just stared with her mouth open.

"Well, this was satisfying. Now, I think you two need to clear the air." Lucifer said as he left, while Felicity and Sara looked at each other awkwardly before Sara's eyes narrowed and Felicity shifted uneasily upon meeting her gaze.

This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good laugh. Lucifer is awesome and as much as COIE was a clusterfuck, Lucifer's cameo was amazing.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
